The Find On The Beach
by bobthetree123
Summary: Brennan, Booth and the Squints go on holiday to Port Royal, in peace. But a horrific find ruins their holiday, and sends them back into the world of pirates. But were they a myth, or real? At least, this one?
1. The Find On The Beach

**Copyright:I dont own Bones or Pirates unfortunately!**

* * *

'Don't you love this Bones? All the sun, sand, historical sites? It's relaxing,' Seeley Booth said, stretched out on a sun chair. 'There's nothing better then Jamaica.'

Temperance Brennan murmured in agreement, not wanting Booth to break her relaxation.

'Who chose Port Royal, anyway? I want to congratulate them.'

'That would be me.' Camile Saroyan had sent all of the team of this little holiday, saying that they all needed a break. Of course, Brennan was the person who least wanted to go, making excuses of unidentified bones and worried families, but no-one listened. They packed her bags for her. Brennan was actually enjoying the holiday, all the 'sun, sand, and historical sites' as Booth had said. He was right.

'Anyone want a drink?' Hodgins asked, moving only his head to see an answer.

'If you'll get me one,' Brennan said.

'Whatever,' Booth answered.

'I don't want to move,' Angela replied. Hodgins took that as a yes.

'Sure,' Cam said.

'Thanks,' Zack responded.

In other words, everyone, Hodgins thought. Getting up, he groaned. 'Oh, I hate moving.'

'Go!' all five of them said at once. Hodgins moved off.

'Isn't it nice? No bones, skin, death, dirt. Just plain old sun. I could get used to this. Hey Bren, want to move here with me?' Angela asked.

'I'd love to, Ange. But as a matter of all the bones -'

Everyone groaned. 'No bones stuff, okay Bones? This is a bones free holiday. Gosh, who can talk about bones more then you can? Its weird, Bones.' Brennan was counting how many times Booth had said bones in that sentence. She got lost after 3 times.

'You know, pirates used to use this island as a base for their treasure, but it was all stolen. Some famous pirates have been to this island, that's why there are swords in a lot of the buildings.' Angela said.

'I always wanted to handle a sword when I was a kid, but instead held test tubes and science books,' Zack replied.

Hodgins arrived. 'Here's the drinks!'

They sat in silence for a while, sunbaking. All was quiet except for the cry of seagulls and the chatter of children at the water.

And then they heard a new sound that made them all sit up.

A scream. Terrified. Not just one of a lost child, but a scared, horrified scream. Brennan had heard that many times before.

Jumping up, they all ran to the tide, the source of the noise. There they found a teenager, around 15-16, blonde, white skin, in a bikini, with a child, no older then 10, also in a bikini, holding a spade. A huge hole was dug before them, no doubt one dug for absolutely no reason at all but fun. It was the teenager who was screaming. Brennan reached her first.

'What is it?'

The teenager pointed in the hole. Booth closed in on it.

'Oh.'

In the hole sat a skull.

'Good you're here, Bones! That's coincidence.'

The teenager looked up to see what he meant. He looked at her. 'It's her nickname. She's an anthropologist. She'll work it out. What's your name?'

'Sky. This here is my cousin, Sally. We were just digging, and then her shovel hit something hard. I took a look, and there it was.'

Brennan looked up. By now the other squints were surrounding her. And the whole crowd on the beach. 'Angela, go grab my bag. Hodgins, find some gloves. Booth, get my jumpsuit out of the bag. Zach, clear the area.' Angela came back with Brennan's back pack.

'Gees, Bones, you carry this with you everywhere? What's with you?'

'It's always good to be prepared.'

Booth opened the bag and got Brennan's jumpsuit, then gave it to her. She pulled it on. She heard Zack yelling for everyone to get back. Hodgins handed Brennan her gloves, and she pulled them on as she bent down into the hole. 'This is a pretty big hole. Must have taken awhile.'

'Yea, we've been at it for hours.'

Brennan pulled out the skull. 'Mid 40's to 60's. Male. Missing teeth. We need more of the bones to determine what happened.' Reaching into the hole again, she dug around where the body was. After 20 minutes, she had the whole skeleton.

And a bottle.

'What's that?' Booth asked.

'A common alcohol bottle.'

'Junk?'

'If it's buried this deep, I'd say not. I'll bag it and check it out. Is there a coroner of hospital around here?'

'Yes the hospital is about 10 minutes walk away, down that street.' Sky pointed. 'Are you going to look at the bones?'

'Yes,' Brennan answered, 'to determine who it is.' She stood up. 'We'll need to examine these at the hospital. Angela, Cam, Zack, sorry but you guys need to get back to the Jeffersonian after we take a look at the bones. The equipment is better there. We should be down shortly anyway, as soon as we know cause of death.' They nodded. 'Alright, let's get to work!'

The squints and Booth all followed Brennan to the hospital. Upon arriving, a doctor in his 40's greeted them. 'How may I help you?'

Brennan held up the bag of remains. 'These were found down on the beach. I would like to examine them, unless you have equipment or people to do otherwise.'

'And so why are you so important to come into my hospital and tell me what I will and won't do? Who are you, anyway?'

'My name is Temperance Brennan. I am a forensic anthropologist. Here is Seeley Booth, FBI, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Camile Saroyan and Zack Addy. They're my forensics team. I am a specialist, and unless you have a coroner or other anthropologist I suggest you let me look at these bones.'

The doctor stood there, stunned. 'Of course. I've read your book, Miss Brennan. I believe you know what you're doing, so follow me.' The doctor led them to a white, brightly lit room. Inside it were 2 silver tables, an x-ray machine, and a few other machines Brennan recognized. 'Being only a small town we don't have much equipment, but you're welcome to whatever you need.'

'Thankyou, Dr Zently,' Brennan said, reading the label on his white coat. She moved towards one of the silver tables and lay out the remains. Dr Zently coughed then ran outside. Booth stayed in the corner, not wanting to interrupt the squints. They themselves sorted the bones into their structure.

'Bones seem to be damaged here, on the left rib, with what looks like multiple cut marks. Stabbing?'

'Could be. The marks show signs of a sharp instrument, maybe a knife or sharp tent pole,' Zack said.

'Fracture to the ribs. They look like they were crushed, like somebody jumped on them just to make sure they were dead.' Angela turned away slightly. 'Also a stab to the pelvis. This definitely looks like a stabbing. Jack? Did you get any samples of the surrounding sand?'

'Sure thing, Dr Brennan.'

'Zack, I need you to identify the weapon. Angela? Face?'

'Sure, hon.'

'Booth.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Any ideas?'

'Um, I... question people?'

'Well done. Who?'

'Aren't you meant to tell me that?'

'Yes, well. Until we find the identity of this person, you're not really much help.'

'Exactly.'

'Okay. Cam, can you run back to the hotel and grab our stuff? Ange, did you bring your laptop?'

'Of course. I can start the face.'

'Good. Cam?'

'Okay, I'll go. It's only a few blocks, anyway.' Cam walked out of the room.

'Alright, so you squints just do what you do. Whatever that is.'

'We need to identify the structural sig-'

'Okay, fine, Bones. Just, go squint, or something. No technical talk around me. It's weird. I only speak English, okay?'

Brennan ignored him, focusing instead on the bones. Zack was peering down at the left rib where the marks were. 'These cuts were definitely made using something sharp. We could look for a long knife, or triangular pipe.'

'Why do you say long?'

'Well, the cuts are made the whole length of the bone, suggesting the object had to pierce the whole way through the skin, cutting the bone at the same time.'

'The longest knife I've ever seen is a butcher knife, but that doesn't seem long enough. Wait, this guy was buried on a beach, right? On a famous old pirate island. Angela, what did you say before, on the beach, about the pirates?'

'They used to live on this island. They used it as a stronghold, stored their treasure. But the treasures gone, why did you want to know.'

'Because this guy was found on a beach, with an alcohol bottle, around 50, and multiple stab wounds on his bones, made by a long sharp object.'

'So?'

'I say we're looking at a pirate!'

* * *

Reviews will be appreciated!


	2. The Questionable Argument

'Okay, so the results from the Jeffersonian came back. We're definitely looking at a white male, 50's, been dead for about 250 years, and Zack identified the cut marks to be that of a sabre, a sword commonly used by pirates. Angela's reconstructing the face and should send in within the hour.'

'Well that's a start,' Booth said. 'At least we know it's almost definitely a pirate. Going to be hard to identify, wouldn't he? I mean, there were thousands of similar looking pirates back then. And how are we meant to locate him? He's been dead for over 200 years. I doubt anyone even knows who the hell he is! Where am I even meant to start looking?'

'You could ask some of the locals. Port Royal was a very popular site for pirates. They should know some of the history of their fellow ancestors. Some of the museums might help,' Brennan said.

'Okay, then we'll start there,' Booth said, turning off the road and down another until they stopped in front of a large museum. Booth turned off the ignition and stepped out, Brennan following behind. They walked up the stairs and pushed open the large oak doors, which swung inwards quietly.

Inside was like a normal museum – bones, artefacts, and priceless antiques lay spread out evenly around the room. Already Brennan could see a number of pirate articles just by glance. She followed Booth to the service desk. Behind it sat a thin, scarecrow of a man, with wiry grey hair and a face that showed enough boredom to put the museum out of business.

'Hi, am I able to speak to the manager?'

'Speaking.' Bored tone.

'I was wondering what you could tell us about pirates. Old legends?'

'Sure.' Bored as hell. 'The pirates came onto the country around the 15th Century. They raided the village, killed its inhabitants and stole all the goods. Some of the men wanted a place to rest as they had been at sea for many months, and so settled there, taking up the village. One day there was a huge bar fight, and most of the city was burnt, accidentally. A few decades later, Europeans came by, and took it as their own.' The man sounded automatic, as though he had told that tale many times.

'Are there any other towns that the pirates went to often? Or any regular pirates who came here?'

'Well, as I didn't live then, I don't know who was regular, but I do know another town that was a very famous pirate port. You could find more history there. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help.'

'Could we please just have the name of the island?' Booth asked, anxious to get out.

When he did, Booth was out of there like a flash, saying something about hiring a boat.

- Pirates x Bones -

Booth sat at the wheel of the speed boat, holding a map out in front of him. It was flapping wildly in the wind, threatening to fly away. Brennan came up from the back and held it for him. Booth looked ahead and followed the rocks around the ocean, peering at the land before them. Was this the right place? The man at the boat shelter hadn't been very helpful, and wasn't actually too pleased about Booth's 'I'll pay you when we get back' business. But he had a boat now, and was heading for the number one pirate port in the world.

Tortuga.

Brennan had heard of the place before, and remembered it only vaguely. When she was younger, a lecture had been given to her in history. She remembered it now; 'Henry Morgan was one of the most famous Pirates in the whole of the Caribbean. He travelled many places, and liked to stop regularly by Tortuga, a pirate port where many pirates gather to drink and get supplies. Sailors back then stayed clear of the town, as they didn't want to meddle with the wrongdoers.'

Could this skeleton be Henry Morgan? Possibly.

A pure pirate port. She wondered how many pirates were still there today.

Booth drove the boat until they pulled up at the dock. The town looked isolated. Brennan could only see a few stragglers walking out of the pub, though she knew that there must be more. Booth stepped out of the boat, and then offered his hand to his partner, who took it and pulled herself out. At the end of the dock, a burly man walked over to them.

'Hey sweetheart. What's a cute-ass like you doing around here? Wanna go back to, ah, my ship for some rum, sugar?'

Booth whistled. He felt sorry for this poor man. Brennan gave a smile that could mean an answer, then drove her leg upwards into the mans groin. He doubled over. She took the chance to kick him on the backside, pushing him towards the edge of the dock. But instead of pushing him off, she drove her elbow into the side of his head. He dropped to the ground. Satisfied, she walked past Booth and onto the street. Booth followed, whistling in admiration.

'Where is everyone?' Brennan asked curiously. 'This place is deserted.'

'We can try the local bar.'

They walked towards it. A sign above read 'The Faithful Bride.' The paint was peeling off it and the sign looked like it had been repainted many times. A man was lying outside the pub. Brennan stopped to look at him. He wore dark knee-length trousers, with brown boots covering the rest of the way, looking scuffed and well-worn. On his torso was a thick white shirt, the arms billowing out. A long vest lay over the top, secured with a huge belt. Another belt was strapped from his shoulder and around, and Bones saw that it housed a sword, though she didn't know what type. He had thick dark brown dreadlocked hair, with a red bandanna wound tight over it. He had a goatee with two plaits, beads hanging off the ends. A hat with 3 corners finished the ensemble. Bones didn't know much about pirates, but she knew this definitely was one. The outfit showed it. Should she question him? The man looked completely knocked out - she assumed from alcohol.

Booth was talking. '... But what are we looking for? What would we ask? "Hi, we just want to know whether a pirate in his 50's ever came to this island." Perfect. Has Angela sent anything? That could help.'

'I'll go check. Oh, and Booth.' She pointed to the guy.

'What about him? A drunk.' He took no notice.

Brennan walked back to the boat and pulled her laptop from her bag, then opened it. Booth glanced over her shoulder as she clicked onto the link to the Jeffersonian. She opened up Angela. 'Ange, you got the victim yet?'

'I just finished him,' came the electronic voice of Angela. Her face filled the screen, but was soon replaced by an electronic picture of the skull.

'If he was a pirate, his skin would be weathered and wrinkly. They usually had long hair. This guy had a broken nose, according to Zack, and, vwalah.' The final design was a man, old, with long scraggly brown-grey hair. Booth peered at the screen.

'I recognize him from somewhere.'

'Your date list?'

'Ha ha very funny Angela. This guy just triggers something.'

'You know, you could ask for his name. I do have that.'

'Oh. Well, what's his name?'

'You're not going to believe this. His name didn't actually come up, but I recognized him, like you Booth, except I actually remembered who he was.'

'Who?' Booth asked, getting really agitated.

'His name is Hector Barbossa.'

Booth just stared at the screen.

'You're kidding me?'

'Of course not!'

'I don't know who that is.'

'But how is that possible? I though he was only fictional.' Booth asked, stunned.

'So did I. Apparently we were mistaken.'

'Who's Hector Barbossa?' Brennan asked, still totally confused.

'Do you remember that movie Pirates of the Caribbean? Really famous. I can't believe you haven't seen it. It even has bones in it - a whole movie about it!'

Booth said, about to explain the whole movie.

'But if it's a _movie_, how could it be real?'

'I don't know, but that's definitely him. Unless...'

'Don't even think about saying it, Booth. I didn't stuff it up,' Angela said, nearly offended.

'Just checking. Wow. But then...'

'What?'

'Bones, you remember that man you saw outside the pub?'

'Yeah?'

'Oh gosh.'

'What?' Angela asked. Now _she _was the one confused.

'Bones saw a drunk outside the pub, dressed in pirate garb. She showed me but I took no notice. He wore trousers, boots, vest, shirt, _dreadlocks_, and tricorned hat. And I bet he has a compass if we look.'

'You don't think? It can't be?'

'Who? What?' Brennan asked.

'Captain Jack Sparrow' they said at once.

'Wow.'

'Yeah. Wow'

'It's not possible.'

'Real. In the flesh!'

'Who's Captain Jack Sparrow?' Brennan asked.

'You know that movie? He was the lead. The main pirate.'

'Could be a fake? Someone dressing up?' Angela.

'Yeah, or a tourist!'

'So what do we do?'

'Well, we'll start with this. We'll start questioning everyone, including Jack.'

'Will anyone else even still be alive from his time?' Angela asked.

'Probably not, but someone murdered this guy, and we've got to find out who.'

'It could have been Jack.'

'Yeah, maybe.'

Brennan didn't even bother breaking their conversation. She knew she wouldn't be much help but with the bones in this case.

'Wait, Seeley, if he was a pirate... all pirates were murdered. He was probably killed just like the rest of them.'

Now Brennan cut in. 'No. After being stabbed, he was jumped on, his ribs were crushed, and just to make sure he was dead. In a real life battle, don't they just kill then keep killing? I don't know, but I think this guy was different.'

'Good point. Good job Bones! Thanks Angela.'

'Good luck.' She clicked off.

'Well, we now know who we're looking for. Now to go question people.'

They stepped off the boat again. The guy was still lying on the dock, moaning and moving slightly now. Brennan bent to hit him again, but Booth held her back. She nearly hit him instead. They walked back to the bar, Booth intent on questioning Jack.

But for one problem.

He was gone.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chinese

Booth pushed open the door to the Faithful Bride. He stormed in, looking around. The pub was deserted except for the bartender who was wiping a filthy glass with an even filthier rag. He had a large, graying beard and he wore rolled up sleeves under a leather vest. Booth walked up to him and flashed him his badge.

"FBI," he stated. The bartenders eyes widened, and he looked back down to the glass, wiping harder. "FBI!" Booth repeated, louder. "I'm enquiring about a pirate called Jack Sparrow." The bartender didn't respond. Booth sighed in frustration. "Fine. We're just going to search this place." Booth sauntered away from the bar, walking around. He lifted up the menu – the drinks list was all original liquid – different kinds of rum, port, and exquisite wine. What kind of place was this? Was this still an original pirate port?

Finding nothing, Booth walked out of the pub. He walked around the small island. It was made up of little but pubs, casino's and stores.

And still he could not see anyone. Where was Jack?

He finally found him, leaning against a large pole. His hat was fixed over his face, and his mouth was pulled into a smile, showing gold teeth.

"Jack Sparrow?"

The pirate slowly turned his head in acknowledgement. "FBI."

"Never 'eard of it," he said. Booth recognised the familiar voice. He turned, making sure Brennan was staying back. But this was out of her area of comfort and knowledge, so she stood away.

"I just want to ask you some questions."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

"I believe you know a fellow pirate by the name of Hector Barbossa?" he asked.

"Barbossa?" He seemed amused. "The blighter. Haven't seen him in years. Last I saw he was sailing away. In _my ship! Again!_ Why do you ask?"

"Well, we found his bones."

"His bones? Good on you. Find the bones of that damned monkey as well?"

Booth turned to Brennan. She shrugged and shook her head. Booth turned back to Jack. "No."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Well, we'd like to know how Barbossa died."

Booth heard Jack chuckle. "He's a pirate. Paint the picture – it's not that hard! He was probably stabbed in a fight. Silly bugger can't even handle a sword!"

Finally Brennan spoke up. "There is evidence that he was crushed as well."

"Evidence?" Jack smirked. "Won't do you much good around here."

Booth was getting frustrated. "Look, when was the last time you saw him? Were you around him at the time of his death?"

"Did I kill him is what you mean? I did, but then he was revived, same as me." Booth held up a hand to Brennan to stop her interrupting. "But, no, I didn't kill him, crush him and then bury him. Sorry to waste your time."

"Can I ask a question, Jack?"

"Sure."

"How are you still alive? You were meant to have died hundreds of years ago. And yet here you are."

"Here I am. Ever heard of Aqua De Vida? The Fountain of Youth? The Water of Life? Any, it means I can live forever. Bloody fair deal, for the price of it."

Booth desperately wanted to ask how he gained the 'Water of Life', but knew he had already overdone his limit of questions.

"Thank you, then, Jack. Tell me, is there anyone else who might know of Barbossa's death? Or who might want to kill him?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged. "Nearly every pirate on the seas. He was a bastard and hated by everyone. Too bad I didn't get to finally finish him off. I'd like to congratulate the blighter who did."

"When we catch him I'll be sure to send your regards," Booth said, turning away.

"Oh, and try a whelp by the name of Will Turner – he might be able to help you!" Jack called after them.

Booth turned, nodded, smiled, and then began to walk back to the dock. Brennan followed meekly behind.

"This could become quite a search," Booth stated, rubbing his neck. "Will Turner is meant to live forever, too, and he could be anywhere on the ocean!"

"I'm confused, and I'm a genius. How can someone live eternally?"

"I'm not even going to bother to explain, Bones. Watch the movie."

Brennan thought that might not be a bad idea – if she didn't she might not be any help to this case at all!

- Pirates x Bones -

That night, when Brennan returned to her hotel room, she carried with her three movies – the three Pirates of the Caribbean movies that Booth had told her about. She slipped one in, and settled herself on the couch.

When it began, she really didn't see what all the fuss was about. A lot of the historical factoring was wrong! It was an irrational movie, based on created historical fiction! She watched, and tried to understand. But it wasn't making sense. She needed Booth to guide her, which was something that she didn't need very often.

But by chance, he happened to be coming to see her anyway, bringing Chinese. She opened the door for him. She glanced at the take-out. "You managed to find a Chinese food store in _Jamaica_?" She asked, stunned.

"Hey, I can find anything, anywhere!" he asked, acting offended. "Can I come in?"

"Please! I'm halfway through the first movie and it doesn't make sense!"

"Aw, jeez, Bones! You're not going to make me explain it to you, are you?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You'll destroy a perfectly good movie by saying how bad it is!"

"Well, it is! It's historically inaccurate and, in my point of view, completely pointless. People that turn to skeletons in the moonlight?"

"But I thought you'd love a whole movie about bones!" he whimpered.

"Yes, if it were _real_!"

Booth sighed, but still walked in and flopped onto the couch. They went from the beginning, with Booth having to constantly pause and explain the movie. She became more disbelieving and critical by every minute. By the second movie, after spying Davy Jones, she became to complain about the stupidity of this movie. Now there were monsters with the face of octopi, men with starfish on the side of their heads.

But finally she began to enjoy the movie, understand it. Booth was glad. He hated a good movie spoiled.

Soon, near the end of the second movie, Booth noticed a weight on his shoulders. Looking down, he saw Brennan's head resting their. She was asleep, drawn out by the tiring day and the effort of watching two movies. He gently moved her head aside and laid it down on the couch, covering her with a blanket. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll explain more in the morning," he whispered. He cleared the rubbish from the Chinese as quietly as he could, and then slipped out of the door.

* * *

You know what to do!


	4. Costumes and Dirt

The seas were quiet. Will Turner Jr. stood at the wheel, manuevering the large ship through the calm waters. The only sound was the whisper or the wind, and the quiet splashing as the _Flying __Dutchman_ sliced through the ocean.

He knew it was only a bit over a week before he could finally step on shore once more. But he felt no will to reach land – Elizabeth had died long ago. There was no reason to return to Port Royal, or any other land. He had no need to resupply, and no urge to visit anyone. He might as well just head the_ Dutchman _towards Tortuga, and laze around for a day. He could think of no other way to spend his day on shore.

Though he could return to Swann Island, where his dear wife lay buried, pay a visit to her grave. That's what he did every other year.

He sighed, and continued sailing.

His father walked over to him. He knew what was upsetting his son. He placed his hand on Will's back. "You know what, son? When Davy Jones ran this ship, he spent his day on shore at Tia Dalma's house. But when he realised she wasn't there, he sailed to the nearest village, and killed every single woman in sight, including children, out of pure spite. It doesn't matter where you spend your day – at least you know you have another one coming."

Will nodded, though he wasn't sure how that could help him. His gaze drifted out to the open sea, his eyes resting on nothing but ocean.

This was his life. His hope. His future.

And then he felt something inside him move. A thumping where his heart should have been. Will ran to his cabin, and studied the compass which sat there. This too as a magic compass, but not the same as Jack's. This compass pointed to people waiting to be delivered to the other side. The needle was pointing East.

The direction of Tortuga. He would go, deliver the poor soul, and wait near the pirate port until his day came.

He returned to the deack and turned to wheel. Soon, they began to head East.

- Pirates x Bones -

Brennan woke to a knock at her door. She groaned and opened it. It was Booth.

"Wake up, Bones! I got you something. And I found some...thing that will make you happy!"

Booth placed a coffee cup into her hand and stepped aside. In filed Angela and Hodgins. Angela immediately hugged her best friend. Hodgins saw that Brennan was still in her nightdress and decided to wait.

"What are you doing here?" She asked groggily.

"Well, Booth called and mentioned pirates. And I could help in some way – I'll be more help here then at the lab."

"And I need, er, more soil samples," Hodgins said, though it was clear that he just wanted to join in on the 'adventure.' But now he knew that Brennan would put him to work on collecting samples.

Booth filled them both in on the case so far. He told them that he and Brennan would be taking a helicopter that morning and roam the seas – try and find Will. But Angela was uncertain. "Booth, I don't think flying around in a helicopter will help. And it'll take you days. But I think I might know how to get him here. We never believed that all this could happen, right? It's only a movie."

"It's irrational and unbelievable." Brennan interrupted.

"Right. But if Jack is indeed alive, from Aqua De Vida, then Will must be alive too. Did Jack mention Will when you questioned him?"

"Yeah. He said to talk to Will – that he might know more of Barbosa's death."

"So that must mean that Will is alive – those two have got to be the last two _real _pirates left on the seas – they're _bound _to run into each other some time."

"But how can we get him here?" Hodgins asked, intrigued. He noticed Brennan looking at him strangely. He shrugged. "What?"

"Aren't you here to collect soil samples?" Brennan asked, sceptical.

"I wanted to help," he said, defencively. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Ok, we need to think. Will took over from Davy Jones, right? And their job was to deliver the dead to the next world. Somehow, we need to convince him that someone here has died. He has to come and collect them!"

"Good thinking, Angela!" Booth said, excited. "But would we have to actually kill someone? I don't think he'll fall for a dummy. Or a fake drowning."

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry, Booth, but that's the extent of my idea."

"It's great, Angela. For that, you can help question Will – and Jack, again."

"Again?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah – we don't have many sources. He could be a huge help."

"Does anyone else think that 'Jack' could be just an over-obsessed fan, looking for publicity?"

Angela and Booth looked at each other. "He looked pretty real," Booth said.

"Yeah, and that skeleton really is Barbossa."

"I believe you on that – I watched the movie last night, and I remembered the skull – there were coinciding features."

"Alright, that sounds like a 'Go'. So let's just go back to Tortuga, and see who else is there."

"Sure! One second, though, I need to use the bathroom."

Angela scooted past them, taking her bags with her. She dumped them in front of the bathroom door, extracted a smaller duffel bag, and took it with her inside the bathroom.

Brennan was eyeing Hodgins again. "You _are _going to collect soil, aren't you, Hodgins?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, I'll get to it." He patted his shirt pocket and pulled out a small evidence tube. "See?"

Finally Angela walked out of the bathroom. Booth whistled. She was wearing a corset over the top of a thin, puffy white shirt. She had a small skirt, and boots stopping at the knees. Atop her head was a pirate hat. A leather sword-holder was strapped around her, housing a real sword. Her eyes were twinkling. "This might help," she winked.

Booth knew she was right. She indeed looked like a female pirate – and at the port of Tortuga, the more you fit in, the better you will be responded to. But the problem was, he and Brennan couldn't go with Angela – it would be obvious Angela was one of them. But Angela couldn't go alone.

Booth and Brennan turned to Hodgins.

"Hey Bones, do you reckon there's a fancy dress store somewhere?"

"Yeah, I think I saw one just down the road."

Hodgins had a mixed look of fear, adventure, and excitement.

"Well, Hodgins, you wanted to join in!" Brennan said, smirking.

- Pirates x Bones -

They all stood in front of the wall-sized mirror. Hodgins was admiring himself in the mirror. Angela was standing, arms folded, waiting.

He looked good. He was wearing brown trousers, finishing at the knees, folded boots continuing down his legs. He, too, wore a thin white shirt, swaying at the arms. A brown vest covered the shirt, and he wore a tri-corned hat, hiding his mop of hair. Booth grabbed a belt and gave it to Hodgins, who gave it to Angela, who wrapped it around him, tightening it. The owner of the store handed them a sword. It looked and felt real.

"As this was once a pirate port, and is famous for its pirate history, we have a lot of pirate costumes, and many actually look very real."

He was right. They looked like they had jumped right out of history, landing in this maze of a world.

They walked out of the shop, Angela's arm linked through Hodgins'.

"So what's the plan?" Hodgins asked.

"We'll take you out to Tortuga-"

"_The _Tortuga? Oh, wow, you know-"

Hodgins, shut it!" Booth interrupted. "Bones and I will drive you out to Tortuga. You will go seperately. Angela will find Jack, and, knowing him, he will try to hit on her. Are you okay with that, Angela?"

Angela was grinning. "Sure am!"

Hodgins had a lethal look on his face. "Okay. You need to let him talk to you, allow him to buy you a drink. Try and get information out of him – pretend you're interested in his legendary tales or whatever."

"And what about me?" Hodgins asked.

"You'll stand to the side and make sure she's safe, okay?"

Hodgins looked annoyed that he wouldn't get to play a bigger part. "Hey, can I ask a question?" He asked, as they began to walk back down to the docks.

"What?" Booth growled.

"Who do you reckon will win in a fight – Jack Sparrow or me?"

"Jack Sparrow," they all echoed, even Brennan.

"We'll see," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Thanks guys!


	5. Jealous Reactions

Angela waltzed onto the docks of Toruga. She was feeling very confident, and was actually looking forward to flirting with Jack Sparrow, a pure legend. She rearranged her hat, dusted down her skirt, and walked onto the bay. Turning, she could see Hodgins entering the dock, with Brennan and Booth turning away in the speedboat, planning to hide behind the rocks and watch from a distance.

Angela couldn't see Jack anywhere. She wandered around; wondering what would happen if she met somebody. Would they try to chat her up or would they challenge her? She was in huge trouble if they did. She could barely move with the sword, let alone parrying swiftly with it while trying to kill her opponent. She walked along the cliffline; it was a beautiful view. The ocean spread out beneath her, brilliant and powerful. It was a terrifying monster, yet a miracle at the same time. Angela had always loved the ocean. She used to play there when she was a young girl, and loved feeling the soft waves crashing againt her feet, the sand sinking beneath her toes.

Then she spotted Jack. He was sitting on a rock, watching the ocean. She wandered over to him. He turned at the sound of her weathered boots on the dirt, and a grin lit up his face. He was even more handsome up close.

"Hey, sweetheart," he cooed. "Care to come and sit with ol' Jackie?"

"Sure!" she accepted, and settled herself on the rock beside Jack. He didn't even notice her fake disguise. Angela guessed he was too drunk. She hated working with drunk or stoned people, but Jack was different. He had a certain...charm.

"Ocean's lovely, innit?" he slurred. Yea, he was drunk. "I love sailing on it in my pretty Pearl. Do you have a ship?"

"Ahh, yes, actually, I do," Angela lied. "She's called the, uh, the_ Swallow_."

"My name's Sparrow. Close enough."

"So you're the famous Jack Sparrow, eh?" she giggled, trying to put herself in her character, but she didn't know how to act.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Angela..." she couldn't think of a pirate-y last name. She doubted Montenegro would cut it.

But Jack didn't seem to care that she was lost for words. "Angela, huh? Pretty name. Can I buy you a drink, Angela? Some rum."

"Sure," Angela grinned. She was about to have a drink with a flirty drunken pirate.

This should be interesting.

Hodgins crept behind Angela, staying in the shadows where possible. If anyone came past, he would lay back against the wall, nod his hat to them, say some a pirate greeting.

"Aye, the weather's nice, innit?" He would say to himself occasionally, just so he didn't look like a scrabbling loser.

But only two people went past. The place was deserted. He was surprised it made any money at all. Hardly anyone knew it still existed, or _even _existed – it was believed to be false, only a made-up mound of dirt created in a film. But it truly was a pirate port.

He was jealous. Angela was his girlfriend, and yet she was excited to go and flirt with a drunken pirate. He desperately wanted to meet Jack in person, give him a run for his money. But he knew Jack kenw his moves well, and Hodgins had never even handled a sword before. Silently, he crept back into a quiet area, and drew the blade from its leather holder. He swung it around, finding it heavy in his hands. He gripped it with both of his palms, and tried twisting his wrists, with the result of the sword clanging out of his hands.

He grunted and bent down to try again. The only match he could beat Jack in would have to be a sword fight – there were no other worthy competitions. He would practise while waiting. He found a bale of hay behind the _Faithful Bride. _He began to practice hacking it to pieces, not even bothering to master the art of graceful steps, but instead focusing on making sure nothing was left.

Every once in a while he crept out from his hiding place. He saw Angela talking to Jack away on the rock. She was smiling, laughing. Holding a bottle of rum. So he had her under his wing. As according to plan. But Hodgins couldn't shake off the jealous feeling. Jack was drunk, and could do anything to Angela. Maybe not hurt her, but he was capable of other drunken activities...

She saw Jack reach his arm around Angela, hugging her into his chest. It took all of Hodgins' effort not to run out and stab him from behind. But to his horror, Angela wrapped her arm around his waist. Hodgins felt something drop in his stomach. It was probably his heart, shattered into a million pieces. Jack was hitting on her, and she was responding. He couldn't believe this. He stumbled back against the wall, holding it for support. A deep bubble of hate rose in his throat.

And then he saw Jack do something that made his heart stop.

Jack reached around with his hand and gently held the back of Angela's head. And then he leaned down and kissed her.

Hodgins couldn't take any more. He stepped out from his hiding place, into the broad daylight. It hurt his eyes momentarily, but he stumbled on.

"Angela," he called in blind anger. She turned at the sound of his voice. So did Jack.

"Hey, back off, she's mine," he said to him, plain and simple.

"Sorry, mate, but she seems to be enjoying her time with me."

"Hodgins, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Jack!" Hodgins called loudly. He knew these next words could kill him.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

- Pirates x Bones -

"Hey Bones, do you reckon you would have enjoyed your holiday if no-one found any bones, or death was just...gone?"

"Booth, death is everywhere. It's innevitable. This death here was innevitable. It would have happened anywhere."

"Just stay with me, Bones. What if death didn't exist? What would you do for a living?"

Brennan thought for a minute. "When I was younger I considered becoming a singer."

Booth choked on the beer he was drinking. He spluttered with laughter. "You? Singing? As a profession?"

"Yes, I think I can sing quite well."

"Bones, everyone can sing well. And I loved your performance singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. But as a _career_? No offence, but that would be a sight."

"On the contrary I _am _offended."

They were rocking gently on the boat, just around the corner from the docks. A large cliff-face stood in their way. They ad no doubt the plan would work perfectly. Angela had been prepared and wanting to go, confidence all over her face. Hodgins would be a different matter.

"Hey Bones, what would happen if you didn't meet me?"

She shrugged. "I suppose I would be doing exactly the same thing, just with someone else."

"Would you have this strong a connection?"

"Probably. Partners always have a strong connection; it's what keeps them going."

Booth was trying to bring the deeper meaning into the light, but she wasn't taking the bait.

"Ok, ok, what about if Sully was your original partner, and then I cam along, just to help. Would you have a relationship with me?"

Brennan cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Hmm. I would have found you attractive and considered going out with you, yes. But I would have wanted to go out with Sully, except we couldn't because we worked together."

Booth wondered if Brennan felt the same about him. But he was pretty good at telling if people were hiding something or trying to avoid the conversation, but Brennan showed no signs. Does this mean she didn't have _any _feelings for him?

Suddenly, the clash of metal against metal echoed over the ocean. Brennan and Booth looked at each other, wondering what was happening. They started the boat, turning it around the head. What they saw made them sigh in frustration. Why did they send him? Of course he would react. It was innevitable!

Hodgins and Jack were fighting.

* * *

Please?


	6. Amusing Argument

Hodgins grunted in frustration and pain as his heavy sword once again failed to deflect Jack's, and it sliced away a segment of his outfit, cutting into his flesh. He could feel the blood oozing onto his skin, just as it was up the rest of his arm. His shirt was now torn and filthy, the result of being jabbed at and thrown onto the dirty ground numerous times. He refused to give up, though. He forced himself to believe that he at least had _some_ talent, otherwise he would be dead. To his astonishment he had also created a few marks on Jack, though not nearly as many as he himself had gained.

The sword felt heavier in his blistered hands with each second. Jack's seemed like a feather in his own experienced hand, and was slicing through the air with ease and grace, despite him being drunk. Hodgins barely had time to block Jack's sword, let alone attack. He wondered whether Jack was fighting to prove a point, to gain Angela or to kill.

Said female was nearby against the jagged rocks, a look of astonishment and horror as she watched her idiot lover being attacked over and over again. She tried to summon up the courage to stop the duel, to step between them and hope this would force them to lower their swords, but had a feeling they would just move to the side and fight around her, each desperate to prove to the other he was the bigger man.

She could see Hodgins become weaker and weaker, his arms dragging the sword, his pride spilled out through his drawn blood. Desperation showed upon his face as he decided whether to pull out or not. The clashing of metal spun through the air, ringing through her ears. It bounced off the walls of the abandoned buildings and siphoned its way through the ocean beneath them. The dull thud of Hodgin's being thrown the ground broke the metallic sound occasionally, or the husky grunt coming from either of the men at the effort of the fight.

More and more cuts were appearing on Hodgins as Jack showed his skill. Not only was blood blossoming onto his sleeves, but also his trousers and even his vest. He looked about ready to collapse, and knew only a few more strikes would send him down, with an unlikely outcome of him getting back up.

Mustering up all her courage, she ran forward, her voice screaming over the swords. "This is madness! Jack!" Both men turned to look at her, and Jack Sparrow took his chance. He lunged forward, thrusting his sword into Hodgins' side. Hodgins collapsed, his weary eyes closing as he gasped in pain. His face hit the dirt floor, and he lay motionless.

"You have no more to fear, my love," Jack said, pride thick in his voice.

Angela had enough anger in her to slap him until he was unconscious, but knew this would frustrate Booth, and she needed him on their side. So instead she gave him a disapproving look and dropped down to check Hodgins' pulse. It was beating, but faintly.

"Ah, 'e 'ad it comin'. 'E tried to challenge me! Not a smart move.'

Angela muttered under her breath as she felt the cuts glide beneath her fingers. The damage was more extensive then she had realised.

'Don't worry about him, luv. He'll be dead in a few minutes, so he can't get revenge.'

Angela struggled to work out whether he was joking or serene. She managed to drag Hodgins over the wooden planks of the dock, and dip his hand into the salty water, before bringing it back onto his wounds.

She felt strong arms beneath her armpits, and she was suddenly pulled up, leaving Hodgins lolled on the ground, his hand resting lazily in the water. She fought against Jack's arms, trying to free herself, but he refused to let go. The drink was getting to his head, and she knew that he was only concerned of rescuing the damsel in distress.

She heard a sudden ring, and then she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, dirt filling her astonished mouth. She spat it out, and gazed up, wondering what had caused Jack's sudden actions. She saw another pirate parrying with the Captain, his legs twisting gracefully as he rebounded Jack's flashing thrusts. He forced jack's sword back upon himself, and she saw a deep gash land on his arm. He continued to force his sword onto his attackers, though, and they jumped back and forth, each sword taking its turn to best the other. Dust and sweat were flying everywhere, smothering the two pirates. Jack's hat was knocked off, and his red bandana winked in the brilliant sunlight, its jewels dazzling her.

The opposing pirate took a great step forward and slashed wildly, his sword colliding with Jacks with a loud crunching noise. She saw Jack stagger from the blow, and his opponent took the opportunity to punch him across the head, sending him spinning towards the dirt, his dreadlocks smothering his face.

The pirates dusted his hands, sheathed his sword and turned towards the bar.

'Wait!' Angela cried, and she turned to look at the unconscious Hodgin's before running to the unknown pirate. She caught his arm and spun him around.

She almost laughed when she saw the attacker's face.

'Mr Gibbs?'

And indeed it was pirate Joshamee Gibbs. Angela didn't know how she didn't realise it before. He wore battered beige trousers, with a filthy shirt and a torn vest. His hair was matted with dirt and grime, and his face was so weather-beaten it look as though it was a rock and shaped by wind.

'Aye, Gibbs, and who are you, young lass?'

'I'm Angela...aren't you a friend of Jack's?'

'Never much liked Jack's way of rescuing damsels, the old scoundrel. And old feud, nothing to worry about. Shouldn't ya be thanking me?'

'Yeah of course, but...'

His eyebrow's rose at the excitement in her voice.

'Aren't you supposed to be dead?'

Gibbs threw back his head and laughed, the sound echoing through the deserted town. 'Ah, missy, you've been listening to old tales, haven't you? Surely you know Jack's story? Jack's story is the same is mine, only I'm a few steps behind.'

As this was mulled over through her mind, more questions burned on her tongue.

'Gibbs, did you know Hector Barbossa?'

'Did? What do you mean 'did''?

'Well, he's dead, isn't he?'

They were walking towards an empty wooden house, a sunburnt veranda waiting for them. The paint was peeling, and termites had eaten away part of the wooden flesh. A man sat in a delicate yet well-worn chair beside the door, a pipe hanging from his dry mouth. His head was against his chest, only his wide-brimmed hat visible. A bottle was loosely cradled on his stomach, red liquid tumbling inside.

'You're a treat, aren't you? Had a bit too much to drink? Hector Barbossa isn't dead.'

'Excuse me?'

'Well, if he is, then who's that?'

Gibbs pointed towards the chair, and the pirate lifted his head. The feather in his hat swayed dangerously and threatened to spin into the wind.

There Hector Barbossa sat, his cold black eyes gleaming at them, a green apple clutched in his scarred hand.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Sunlight

The brilliant sunlight dazzled his eyes, causing white spots to dance behind the lids. The heat sank through his body, warm and comforting, yet irritating and uncomfortable at the same time. He could feel the rays seeping through his wounds, and they burned beneath him, the pain searing through his body.

He licked his dry lips, tasting the salt from the wind-swept air. He coughed, and sat up, still spluttering. His body groaned in protest as he moved, the pain increasing as his tired muscles were forced back into action.

The light was painful to his delicate eyes, and he had to blink several times before he could see again. His eyes began to focus on hundreds of pieces of wood before him, all strung and connected to create a huge ship, water dripping off the tattered sails. The wood looked well-worn and weather beaten, almost as though it had been on the seas for at least a hundred years.

Sailors ran past him, not giving him a care in the world. They were all wearing similar outfits – tattered pants, large shirts with loose vests covering their tanned and built chests. Filthy hair flew in the wind beneath hats or piles of salt and grime. Swords hung by the sides of every sailor as they ran to and fro, fulfilling their tiring duties.

Jack groaned, and tried to stand up, crying out when pain stabbed in his side and he was forced to the ground again. He closed his eyes, and tried to overcome the searing pain.

A shadow blocked out the bright sunlight, and the contrast was dazzling. He opened his eyes again and glanced up, his neck crunching in protest. He saw a pirate standing above him. He was a young man, in his twenties, but looked as bold and as experienced as an old warrior. His face was weather beaten, and his brown hair swayed in the calm breeze. A green bandanna sat atop his hair, holding it down, and he too wore trousers and vest, though not as filthy and ragged as the rest of the crew.

Jack could tell immediately that this man was a Captain, and was to be treated with respect.

'Sir, why do you stir? We were sure you were dead. That's why you're on this ship!'

'Huh?' Was all Jack could manage as the information sifted groggily through his head.

The man smiled down at him, obviously more aware of his situation than he. 'You are aboard _The Flying Dutchman_, the vessel that transports the dead to the other side. Why are you not dead?'

'Wh..huh?' he uttered, confused. Jack lifted his hand to his chest, and felt around. He could feel the dried blood, and each wound burst like fire as he ran his blistered fingers across them. His head was pounding like a drum, which increased his conviction that he was dreaming. 'Am I not?'

'No!'

'Oh...' He tried to wrap his head around what was going on, but all that came was foggy clouds. The Flying Dutchman..._Dutchman..._

'This is the _Flying Dutchman_? The legendary ship?'

'Yes,' the man said, a curious edge to his voice.

'That means...that means...th-' Jack muttered, his head spinning. 'You're William Turner?'

'Yes, that's me!' Will said, surprise in his voice, as though it was an idiotic question.

'Wow, ok, that's...I mean, wow! You're real...you're real...'

Will was beginning to believe that this man was either disabled, addled by the heat or else drunk. His words were slurred, and broken. Will felt compassion go out to the poor soul, and held out a pitcher of water.

Jack took the water gratefully, and sculled it in one go. His head cleared at once, and he could see clearer, the fuzzy edges now as sharp as the tip of a sword.

Sword...

'Where's Jack?' Hodgin's asked, his head whirling around, trying to find the man he duelled. He was desperate to get his revenge, to beat him somehow, whether it was with his fists or again with a sword.

'Jack Sparrow?' Will asked, and chuckled. 'No idea. Last I heard he was picking fights with the remaining pirates on the ocean. But that was long ago. For all I know he's dead.'

'Not true," Hodgin's spluttered, taking more water. 'I...fought him.'

To his annoyance, Will threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing through the wind. 'That does sound like him. Makes sense as to why you're covered in cuts and bruises. What did you do?'

'He took my girl...'

Will laughed even harder, without even trying to hide his amusement. Jack could feel his temper rising at each laugh.

'I need to find him. When did we leave Tortuga?'

'A day ago,' Will snorted, still chuckling. 'We found you on the edge of the dock.'

'We have to go back! Angela...'

'Who?'

'My girl...er, lass. She was on Tortuga. I need to get back to her.'

'If you're sure. You're more than welcome to join my crew if you wish, lad. But if not, we need to deliver the other _dead_ bodies, and then we can return to your precious damsel.'

Damsel in distress. Seemed fitting, Jack thought.

- Pirates x Bones -

Angela stared in astonishment. This entire case had confused her, but this was just beyond disbelief. It was one thing for fictional characters to exist, but something else when the fictional character she was sure had died was actually still alive.

She was speechless, and couldn't help but keep staring at the bearded and withered pirate, watching as he chewed his bruised apple. She heard a rattle from inside the house, and her eyes widened even further as a monkey ran out, skipping along the floorboards before coming to rest on his owner's knee. Barbossa reached out a hand and stroked the monkey, his tired hands resting on its back.

'How can I help you, young missy?'

Her mouth began to gape, air filling her mouth like water filling a fishes. Soundless questions flew out, filling the air between them. She swallowed and forced her biggest question out.

'We found your bones!'

It was Barbossa's turn to look confused. 'Well, they can't be mine, can they, miss. See?' He flexed his arm, and she could see that it looked like any other arm, besides the fact that it was on a supposedly dead person. 'I'm as fit as a fish.'

Her one clue was gone. Their entire case was out the window. They had been sure that their victim was this man before her. The facial features measured up exactly. As did his height and size. All the points added up.

But then who was this man? Or else, who was their victim?

* * *

Please share your thoughts :)


End file.
